The Doctor is Coming The Master is Back
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: A young woman named Skylar receives a very strange letter via old man.
1. The Doctor is Coming

**A/N**: Well, this story started as kind of an homage to the obbsessiveness I put in my note books. With every new notebook, I open it to a random page and write (in cursive) _The Doctor is Coming The Master is Back. _I can't imagine why. Please enjoy and R&R~~~~3

A young woman lounged on her couch, a bowl of popcorn resting on her lap. It was Saturday night, and the newest episode of her favorite show aired at nine on BBC America.

"Skylar?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Is the oh-so-handsome David Tennant gracing our presence yet?" It was her roommate, Laura, making nachos for the newest episode of series four. They were recording it on their DVR, of course, but everyone would be talking about it the next day. There was a knock at the door, which was weird considering the time. She looked through the peephole, seeing an old man. Hesitating slightly, Skylar opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I was told to deliver this letter to Skylar."

"That's me." She took the forest green paper and the old man left. Skylar tossed the letter on her coffee table and tied her shadow black hair back with a hair tie. Her green eyes bored a hole into the paper. "Do you know of anyone who would want to kill me?" Laura laughed loudly, the sound carrying from the kitchen.

"Of course not!" Finding that safe, she broke the gold seal on the letter, taking a deep breath before opening it. _The Doctor is Coming_ was written in languid calligraphy.

"No way," Skylar said, mimicking The Doctor perfectly. She tore it in half. "He's a show. Fictional." Gathering the pieces, she ran into the kitchen and threw the paper away.

"What was that?"

"Some stupid prank." The two girls walked into the living room, piling on the couch and instantly becoming entranced with the stunning performances of David Tennant and Catherine Tate. It was an episode about a planet called Midnight where The Doctor gets stuck on transport. It was confusing at first, but extremely silly and serious. It was over too soon, and they found the bowls completely empty. Skylar went to the DVR recording and whipped out her phone, turning the volume on the TV up so she could get a clear recording of The Doctor running his mouth with Skye. Afterwards, the two cleaned up and talked about the episode a little bit before going to bed.

Skylar lay under her covers, staring at her life-sized Doctor cut out. "I don't know what'll happen," she whispered. "It has to be a prank. There's no way it couldn't have been. You're fictional and I'm talking to a cardboard cut-out." Skylar laughed quietly, rolling over on her back. She quickly fell asleep, finding herself in dreams of Time Lords and TARDISes. She woke up at ten the next morning, stretching languidly. Skylar rolled out of bed slowly, walking into the kitchen. Laura wasn't up yet, which was understandable. She usually didn't rise before 10:30 or 11:00. Skylar made banana pancakes, putting the leftovers in the oven for Laura. After, she undressed and stepped into the shower. Skylar relaxed almost immediately, letting the extremely hot water wash over her. She still puzzled over the letter as she dried off with a fluffy towel. Skylar dressed in some jean shorts, a Doctor Who shirt, and red Converse. She looked down at herself. "I am a nerd. Like, seriously. I need to find a new obsession," she lamented whilst walking into the kitchen for some coffee. "What about Batman?"

"Still nerdy," Laura responded. "Thanks for the pancakes, Sky. Although you made too many. We'll have extras for days." Skylar laughed.

"You know Ryan." It was Laura's turn to laugh. "I'm going to go walk Mrs. Wilson's dog."

"Okay," Laura said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Skylar walked downstairs and slid a key into the lock. Surprisingly, it was open. Her breath caught, and she slid into the apartment, finding herself in a typical old lady house. Pictures of everyone and everybody lined the walls. She grabbed half a walker, holding it like a bat. She stalked to the living room, nearly being tackled to the floor.

"Ajax!" Skylar shouted happily, assuming the danger to be over. She dropped the walked to hold the gigantic Great Pyrenees up. "How are you, boy? I thought it was weird because the door was unlocked."

"That would be me, sorry." A familiar voice floated to her ears.

"No way. You are kidding me." She looked up at a man who towered over her. He had a brown faux-hawk with sideburns. Skylar's breath was immediately stolen. "No way!" She touched his cheek gently. "Doctor?"

"What? What?" Skylar had to reign in an urge to tackle him to the ground. "How do you know my name? Why do you have my _face_ on your _shirt_?"

"I can explain… umm… who was your last companion?" The Doctor looked terribly sad for a second.

"Astrid."

"Awwes, I liked her." The man's face contorted in confusion.

"How do you know so much?"

"Come on, I have to walk her. I will explain everything." With nothing else to do, he complied.

They walked with Ajax in front of them. "Okay, listen. My name is Skylar."

"Hi Skylar, I'm the Doctor." She interrupted him before he could go any farther.

"From Gallifrey. You're about 905 in your Tenth Regeneration. You have a beautiful TARDIS that I am very jealous of. Her Chameleon Circuit was stuck and so now she's a 1950s Police Call Box. I know all of this because of a show called Doctor Who. I guess its your life since you traveled with Ian, Barbara, and your Grandaughter."

"Wow… so you know… everything?"

"Not everything, Theta, but a lot." The Doctor straightened.

"I think I better see this show." Skylar giggled, unable to contain herself. They were nearly back to the apartments.

"I have only three questions, Doctor. One; would you call yourself John Smith so you can avoid rape?" He looked at her, knowing she was strangely serious.

"Yes?"

"Good. How did you get here?"

"TARDIS malfunction."

"Alright. Two more questions. Is she dead?"

"Thankfully no, but she won't move."

"Oh thank you. Last question; do you like banana pancakes?" The Doctor's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he forgot about the fact she had asked four questions instead of 3.

The two sat on the couch, plates of banana pancakes in their laps. Skylar had put on her DVD of the Ninth Doctor, preferring to start there. Laura walked in at the end of the fourth episode.

"Really Skylar? You're watching Doctor Who with banana pancakes, wearing a Doctor Who shirt, and sitting next to a David Tennant lookalike wearing The Doctor's clothes." The Doctor wriggled his socked toes, looking up at her like a happy puppy. "What's his name?"

"John Smith," Skylar replied.

"Very. Fitting," Laura clipped while walking out the door. "Don't have sex."

"'Kay."

"Your friend is weird."

"I know. I apologize.

They stayed up late into the night and two days past that until they ended with 'Voyage of the Damned.' Skylar slept in little bouts, and The Doctor stayed up the entire time. It was around three in the morning when they finally ended. Amazingly, The Doctor seemed wide awake. Skylar stood and took out the DVD.

"Where's your friend?"

"I don't know. She does this a lot. Anymore of you on TV would be bad." The Doctor nodded. "Good thing you didn't talk. She would've known." She stifled a yawn, slumping onto the couch. He looked excited.

"Could we watch something else?"

"I have Torchwood, which is Jack's team and stuff."

"Okay!"

"There shouldn't be any altering spoilers in that." She put it in, afterwards walking into her bedroom and pulling on a pair of pajama pants with little TARDISes all over them.

"You really like my life, don't you?" Skylar blushed slightly before nodding. "I don't know why." She sat next to him, pressing play on the remote. The Doctor put his feet on the coffee table and sort of lay back comfortably after taking off his coat and tie. After awhile, Skylar began to doze off and she soon rested in The Doctor's arms, his two hearts beating a four count rhythm to help her sleep. He stayed up extremely late until he passed out with Torchwood on screen.

Skylar woke up mid-morning the next day, thankful her work week started on Thursday. Miraculously, she was also fully rested. Forgetting where she was, Skylar snuggled into the warm chest. "Mmm, Doctor," she whispered into his shirt. He smelled beautiful and delicious and everything she ever imagined. All she wanted to do was bury herself in his arms and lose herself. Then, she realized he was awake from the sudden hitch in breath. "Umm, Doctor?"

"Yeah?" he responded quietly. Before she could apologize for smelling him, there was a loud knock on the door. They exchanged glances, and she stood. He watched her figure as she tied up her black hair in a pony tail and opened the front door. It was the old man from Saturday night.

"You!"

"I was told to deliver this letter." She took the other forest-green latter and the old man left. Skylar sat next to The Doctor, and they looked at each other.

"Before we open this, I should tell you that I received another letter from that same man last night."

"Where is it?"

"In the trash, all ripped up." He gave her a heart stopping smile before running to the kitchen, tie in hand. He tied it while sliding across the floor on his socks. "That was brilliant." He gave her another smile before fishing out all of the pieces of paper. The Doctor quickly put them together in the right order.

"_The Doctor is Coming_."

"That's what it said."

"So you get a letter of my arrival, and yet you wear a shirt with my face on it?"

"I didn't think you were real. I mean, I must be in one of your own parallel universes."

"Makes sense. Knowledge of my must've bled through."

"Yep." She smiled at him, and pulled a glass out of the cabinet. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just orange juice, thanks."

"You're welcome." He laughed, and grabbed the other letter. Skylar put two glasses down on the table. Slowly, to build suspense, he opened it. She pulled back the flaps and gasped.

In the same calligraphy "_The Master is Back_" was written across the page.


	2. The Master is Back

They slid into chairs at the table. "Has there been anyone rising to power lately?"

"Like Harold Saxon?"

"Yeah."

"No." They fell into silence once more. "I don't know who he could be!" she exasperated. The door opened, admitting Laura and a man.

"Guess what, Sky?"

"What?"

"You know how you have your Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I have my Master." The two in the kitchen exchanged quick glances before the two in the living room walked into the kitchen. They held their tongues with the appearance of a brunette man shorter than The Doctor. "This is Harold Saxon." Harold grinned.

"Hello Harold, I'm John." Skylar thanked the heavens he changed his voice to have a Scottish accent instead of an English. Which was ironic, because David Tennant was Scottish. The man moaned, his face turning to pure ecstasy.

"Ooh, I like it when you use my name."

"See, Sky?" I don't have to force mine to by The Doctor for me."

"Excuse us, Laura." They went to Skylar's bedroom and she immediately knew it was a mistake. Doctor Who paraphernalia was everywhere. Sonic Screwdrivers, TARDISes, figurines, clothes, dolls, plushies, posters, books. If he could name something, she had it. Including a mug that showed the TARDIS when warm. She blushed momentarily before sitting on the bed. "Don't think anything of my room. Please." He examined his cardboard self, and touched his cheek.

"I could show her to you."

"You what?"

"I could show her to you," he said, touching the life sized cardboard TARDIS.

"Oh my god, no way!"

"Oh hello!" the doctor exclaimed, picking up the Fourth Doctor's scarf and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Aren't you like my old one?" Skylar giggled, knowing the scarf she knitted was now touched by The Doctor. He put it back on its rack, and hopped on her bed. The Doctor. On her bed. Her pulse quickened visibly. "Are you okay?" he asked, touching Skylar's neck gently. It was so light; it was akin to a ghost's.

"I'm… fine." It was barely audible.

"Okay, good." He gave her another beautiful smile. "But we could meet her."

"What about...?" Skylar pointedly looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"He knows who I am. He can't track me."

"Of course." The Doctor stood, offering his hand. "May I change first?"

"I have a closet in the TARDIS." Her face brightened.

"Okay, you've convinced me." He laughed, and they walked outside.

The two strode down the sidewalk, and Skylar couldn't help but feel self-conscious with her choice of clothes. She was thankful no one was on the street, though, because she didn't know just how civilians would react to seeing the Doctor in living flesh. They arrived at the Blue Box, and her breath was stolen again.

"Oh my god." Skylar walked up to the TARDIS, hugging the Blue-stained wood. "She is so beautiful! Oh my god!" A large smile split her face in two, and she clung to him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He hugged her back.

"Of course Skylar." She smiled into his shoulder as he freed one arm to unlock the door and push it open. "Welcome to my TARDIS." She made a high pitched squeal, and ran inside.

"I can't resist it. She's bigger on the inside!" He laughed, following the young woman and closing the door behind him. She was at the console, touching everything but not fiddling with anything. She was muttering under her breath.

Like a hyper puppy, she scaled the ladder to the metal grid.

"You stood here in Blink, well, your hologram anyways!" She giggled, and sat down. "And Jack sat here!" She sighed, and got down, sitting on the Pilot's chair. "Forgive me, Theta, I get excited easily." He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I understand. It's like a man out of legend dropped from the sky."

"He did, actually." He laughed, and offered a hand again.

The Doctor opened a door to a bedroom.

"This is… uh… forward," she teased gently. An adorable blush spread across his cheeks.

"No… umm… there's a… uhh… shower if you want it. Not that you! I mean…" he trailed off, shuffling his feet.

"I know what you mean," she replied with a giggle. "It's just really amusing to watch you squirm." He gave her a face as she disappeared into the bedroom. Slowly, he strolled into the wardrobe next door. He pondered aloud why The Master made his appearance now. Soon, Skylar joined him wrapped in a fluffy blue towel.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed, spinning around with wonder. "I mean, I've seen it in the show once… but this is amazing!" The Doctor laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." She ran a dried hand through the multi-colored fabrics. She grabbed a pure white shirt and tight black skinny jeans. Skylar went behind a partition, finding a small chest.

"Bless the TARDIS," she whispered, finding a pair of skin colored panties and bra. "Not sexy, but whatever." They fit like a comfortable second skin.

"What was that?"

"Oh… erm… I was asking what would the Master want here and why isn't he in another regeneration or a position of power?"

"Good question." She trotted upstairs, finding an extensive collection of shoes, socks, and coats. She pulled on a well-worn leather coat, black socks, and white converse. Skylar walked downstairs again, walking up to the Time Lord. "Of course you wear my coat."

"Of course, I couldn't resist." They laughed, and were jolted into each other. "What was that?" she asked, squeezing The Doctor's trench coat. It wasn't like she minded being thrown into his arms.

"It came from the console room. Come on!" She ran after the man, weaving through corridors and bursting into the console room.

The Master stood in the center, calibrating the Type 40 TARDIS.

"Master!" Doctor shouted. Skylar immediately moved to the front door, all the way across the room. She blocked it with her body as the two Time Lords discussed something. "I can take you, Master. We could travel across the stars. We could be brilliant!" Exactly what he always said.

"Koschei!" Skylar shouted and The Master's back stiffened. "Just one trip. Come on; let us take you on one trip to wherever The Doctor wants. Please, Koschei?" The Doctor looked from the girl to the Master and back again.

"Fine," he admitted, giving himself over.

"Ahah! Thank you." The two walked up to him. "Now, we do things my way. No killing, no take-overs! Nothing."

"Okay." Skylar opened her hand.

"Laser Screwdriver, please." The Master grunted.

"Fine." He reluctantly handed it over, and sat on the pilot's chair to pout. Skylar ran a hand through still-wet hair.

"Can we go somewhere warm, please?"

"Of course." He started flipping things around on the console, and Skylar grinned, holding onto the metal bar in the room. They jolted again, and the three froze for a second before Skylar bounded to the door and threw them wide open.

"Fantastic!" she shouted, running outside.

"If it's somewhere boring," The Master threatened.

"You'll what? Come on, you go first." He walked outside, attacked by sunshine and butterflies. The Master squinted.

"Oh bloody hell. Everything's _happy_."

"That's the point," the Doctor replied, locking up the TARDIS.

Skylar was running through the field, soon tiring and collapsing in the tall grass. The two time lords caught up with her to find the woman laughing uncontrollably.

"Fresh air! It's so great!" she shouted, giggling like a drunken man. "Where are we, Doctor?" He smiled down at her.

"A small resort planet. The employees are telepathic and if you desire it, they will bring it to you nearly immediately."

"Oh, Doctor! This is boring!" The Master complained. Skylar stood, straightening her clothes and hair.

"Allons y!"

"Hey! That's my line!" The Doctor pouted.

They walked along a path that revealed itself, laughing.

"Come along, Master!" The Doctor called, looking back at him. "Don't wander off!" Reluctantly, he followed behind the two others. They arrived at a huge tower, unlike anything Skylar had ever seen.

"It's… beautiful," she whispered, grasping the Doctor's hand. "Thank you so much. I mean… thank you!" He eyes filled with tears. He smiled, blushing a little bit. Beautiful women in flowing white robes walked out of looming double doors.

"Hello Matron! I haven't seen you in forever! Is my room still here?"

"Of course. You saved us, and now you have a room here forever." He smiled, and they walked into a high-ceilinged lobby with many other guests mulling around. They led the three to a large room with a single bed, a large closet, and adjacent bathroom.

"There's only one bed," The Master pointed out.

"Exactly," The Doctor replied. "I'll know if you try and escape." Skylar smiled.

"I can't complain. I'm sharing a bed with The Doctor and The Master. I mean, it's every girl's dream!" She giggled. "Is there anything else even more amazing?"

"Well, the garden _is_ reportedly one of the most beautiful in the history of the world." Her face brightened considerably, if that was even possible.

"Can we go there? Please?"

"Of course."

They headed downstairs and outside. They walked pass the pool littered with people and aliens. There was even a Judoon, much to Skylar's pleasure. The three walked downstairs to a shaded maze of a garden that blocked out all sound except for nature. They sounded like birds, although not any Skylar had ever heard. It soon became dark, and they returned to their room. Pajamas were lying on the bed. Skylar grabbed the clearly feminine ones and swirled into the bathroom. The other two exchanged glances, and The Master changed.

"Ah, new clothes are always nice. Aren't you going to change, Doctor?" He sighed.

"Fine." Finally, all three of them were wearing pajamas tailored to their personal desires. The Doctor's looked like a loose brown suit, of course, but it was made of a lightweight material. Skylar wore a pair of dark red shorts with a tank top. She felt the Master's eyes on her and felt like covering herself. He sported pants and a baggy black shirt. He yawned, lying down in the middle of the bed. The Doctor and Skylar looked at him.

"I'm going for a walk," Skylar announced unexpectedly, turning around and walking out into the hallway after grabbing her (really the ninth Doctor's) jacket. The Doctor sat on the bed gently, leaning against the head board.

"How did we get to this, Koschei?"

"We have different views, Doctor. Besides, I hear the sound of drums."

"I know."

"Although I haven't heard the cursed sound since I fell through the dimensions."

"Well, that's pleasant."

"Yeah, I know. Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know."

"She's enigmatic, y'know. We know nothing of her, and she knows everything about us. Usually it is exactly the opposite."

"I know. I know I shouldn't be here. I can… feel it… I'm glad some memories slip through… wait." The Doctor sat up. "That shouldn't happen. They shouldn't know who I am. This is all wrong. I'm from a parallel universe, and there is no way they could access those kinds of things." He threw his clothes back on as quickly as he could, grabbing Skylar's clothes. The Master was dressed as well. "You never help me."

"Shut up, Theta. I like her, she's spunky. Besides, without the drums, I'm a whole new Time Lord." The Doctor grinned.

"Brilliant!" They took of, running down the hall. "She'd be in the garden, I think."

"Makes sense. And she was eying that waterfall," The Master replied.

"Yep. That makes sense."

They sprinted through the garden, trying to find that deep, clear pool. It reflected the moonlight and illuminated Skylar to the sharp eyes of both Time Lords. Her clothes lay on a rock, neatly folded. She back stroked to the center, humming happily. "Skylar?" She swore loudly, recognizing the voice.

"Doctor?" Not like this wasn't one of her biggest fantasies, but she knew it wouldn't come true. She knew he still loved Rose… still… the thought was more than attractive. It existed as something luring. Pulling herself out of the fantasy, she stood. Skylar covered herself, feeling extremely embarrassed. The Doctor and The Master attempted to avert their eyes as she got out of the water.

"Did you think about bringing a towel?"

"Uhm… no…"

"Oh you two are so thick!" She grabbed the pajamas, motioning with them. "Turn around." They complied, and she dried and dressed. "You can turn back around." They smiled at her, encasing her in a hug.

"Damn you're cold!" The Master said.

"I know. I'm well aware," she whispered, her teeth chattering.

"Come on, I'll fill you in back in the room and we can draw up a plan."

"Okay."

They walked through the woods, Skylar straying a little bit before The Doctor.

"So," The Doctor started. "If I don't exist in this universe, how can the sisters know who I am?"

"Doctor Who?"

"To my knowledge, I have never saved this planet on the show. I mean, I saved it with Rose in this regeneration." Skylar frowned.

"I liked her," she said quietly. Suddenly, she was grabbed by something huge and quick. "Doctor!" she screamed until her voice was muffled by distance.


End file.
